A Delinquent's View
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: Have you ever thought there was another reason why Courtney fell for Duncan? It is sumarized in this oneshot. D/C.


**Hey, everyone! I was bored on the long plane ride, so I decided to write this. I absolutely love Courtney (she's hilarious), so I wrote it in her POV. Please review and DO NOT go on about how this should be D/G! It is redundant. Enjoy. :)**

A Delinquent's View

"Okay, just leave me alone!" she exclaimed as the delinquent was getting on her last nerve.

"Come on, Princess. I know you want me," he annoyingly used that petname. He _always_ called her that. As much as she hated being called _Princess_, she couldn't help loving it at the same time.

"As if! You're just a delinquent! Like I'd be caught dead with you. And stop calling me that!" This had been going on for the past few days. Ever since she _accidentally_ slept on the teen (okay, maybe it wasn't completely accidental) during the camping challenge, he had been bugging her even more lately (if possible). As much as his personality, piercings, and unibrow repulsed her, she couldn't help but have _some_ feelings for him. Of course, Courtney would never admit this; her whole dreams of becoming the first woman Prime Minister of Canada would be ruined -besides, it would be totally against the rules. Rules revolved around Courtney like the Earth revolves around the Sun

Anyways, now standing alone in the dark Muskoka forest with the one man she dreaded the most, Courtney was yearning for something. She didn't know what it was, she just knew she was closer where she was.

"Face it, Courtney, I'm not that bad of a guy! If you hate me so much, why don't you punish me?" he winked at her.

Ugh! He was so repulsive! Where did he think he was going with this? "Yeah right, Duncan! As if I would even think to sink to your level! Who knows where you've been. Why don't you go back to juvi?"

"Heh, sorry to break it to you, Princess, but this is the one place I _prefer_ over juvi," he said in a way that sent chills down her spine. What did he mean by that? The food was inedible, they woke up too early, the people were unbelievable and downright useless (not to mention that _some of them _needed anger management), and the challenges were just stupid! The only good thing she could think about that was here was the money.

"Uh huh, and home isn't any better?" she asked in an unbelieving tone. Duncan's face changed instantly. What she said appeared to have hit him like lightning in a special spot.

"Whatever..." he said walking away. The brunette started to feel bad.

"Duncan, wait! I'm sorry! I'll listen if you want to say anything-"

He turned around and gave her this glare that told her to shut it, "Its not like you care or anything, Courtney. Wherever I go, selfish people surround me. It's all the same." he snapped. He turned to walk again, but Courtney was really feeling worried for him.

"You can trust me, Duncan," she looked at him with so much sympathy.

He looked back at her, serious for once. "you really want to know?" she nodded slowly. "Well, make yourself comfortable, Princess. The story can get long."

Courtney sat nervously on a nearby rock, in which was incidentally against a tree. She honestly did not know what to expect. All she knew was that it wasn't going to be pretty. The delinquent leaned against a tree not to far from where the Latina was sitting.

"Where should I start? Hmmm... Well I can always talk about how I was born to a 'fair damsel in distress' and talk about how my life was a Disney movie.' he chuckled.

She gave him a disapproving look, "The truth, Duncan," she said this cool and halfheartedly

"Okay, okay," he had that serious look again. "Believe it or not, I was a normal child up to the age of seven; well, normal for a rich kid. You see, my father owned a car manufacturing business. It was very successful and I was pretty much spoiled rotten and got whatever I wanted. Y'know those annoying kids who get fancy toys at Christmas? I was one of 'em!" he paused to see if Courtney was listening, well she assumed this anyways, "This didn't last long. When I was seven years old, my family business went bankrupt. We lost most of our income, including the house. My father would drink late every night and pretty much gave up on life. When he gets drunk, anger boils in him like a kettle of tea- lame analogy, right? Anyways, when he gets angry, he takes it out on me. That many scars of pain would change a guy, eh? Of course, the broad wasn't much of a help either. When she was alive, she would run into the kitchen to clean or run upstairs to put away clothing."

"What happened to your mother?" the brunette asked the delinquent in astonishment.

He sighed, it seemed to be a hard topic to talk about.

"it's okay if you don't feel-"

He cut her off with, "Its okay. I'm strong. The old man lost it one day and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time-okay?" Courtney nodded feeling tears form in her eyes. She held them back, knowing it would only make Duncan feel worse. "When it comes down to it, the only real reason I try to go to juvi is to get out of the house. I often do worse things over the holidays, hoping to stay there for good. So, I want the money to move out and find my own place to get away from my current place."

* * *

>Courtney realized how selfish she was. She ran up to him and gave Duncan the strongest, most sympathetic hug she could give.<p><p>

"...and that winner issss... Duncan!" Chris McClain exclaimed at the finale of Total Drama Action. Streamers fell down from the sky as Duncan excitedly ran to get his prize, to be embraced by the brunette. Courtney was so happy for Duncan. He now had the chance to leave home and start his own life. Of course, she was hoping to accompany him.

"We're rich!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean, _we're rich_"? He asked disapprovingly pushing her off him.

"Every king needs a queen," she offered.

"Works for me," he accepted kissing his queen.

They both knew his life would change for the better. It just goes to show, not everything is how it seems.


End file.
